It's Like Forced Marriage
by Emiko Gale
Summary: AU. Straight out of high school Kairi has to move out. And is forced to share an apartment with a familiar boy who is in the same situation as her. Roxiri Roxas/Kairi


**Hey all! I had the biggest urge to write a oneshot in the middle of writing "He is the Sunlight".**

 **And this is the first oneshot for my Kingdom Hearts otp, Roxiri...But the thing is, I never played a main story Kingdom Hearts game...And I am usually against writing for a series I am not too familiar with. I have watch itty bits of playthroughs, read a bit of the manga (Manga Kairi FTW!), and most of all...Watch Roxiri amvs. Then again, watching playthroughs does not cut it for me, I _need_ to play the game or else I feel like I'll be bringing dishonor to ...But...I had the biggest urge. So yeah, expect a blindly written fanfic, I hope you still enjoy it.**

 **Why Roxiri? Even I don't know, I have no rhyme or reason to as to why I love this pairing. But I never got into the Sora/Kairi pairing because it came off as shallow and boring to me...Speaking of which, I have yet to find a Roxiri fanfic I can really sink my teeth into. Somebody please hook me up! I cannot be the only Roxiri fan here!**

 **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me...This is just a fanfic by someone who hasn't even played the main games.**

* * *

At age 18 Kairi had recently finished high school, and with an odd twist at such a young age had to move out of her mother's house.

Her friends gleefully congratulated Kairi, being able to move out so soon and have freedom, but Kairi didn't consider herself so lucky.

Like any parent her mother disciplined her and didn't give her much freedom, but she didn't mind it, she also considered herself a bit spoiled.

Right now the new living arrangement was sudden, but necessary. She reminded herself as she leaned against the wall of the empty two bedroom apartment. Nice and simple with white painted walls and carpeted floors, giving her the new floor feel in her feet as she walked. No studio apartment yet as expected from being young and inexperienced.

Not only that, but as mentioned before this was a two bedroom apartment. She was going to share this apartment with a friend of friends, acquaintance, sort of friend, Roxas.

Well, he was sweet, and calm, in contrast with his twin brother Sora who was Kairi's first love/ex boyfriend. But despite the contrast they still advocated friendship and doing the right thing.

Kairi never spent much time around Roxas though, since Sora and Roxas' parents were divorced. Roxas usually visited the town every once and a blue moon and graduated from a different school from her. But for some reason her mother and his mother got it in their heads that just because they both needed to move out that she and Roxas should move in together.

Kairi complained about it behind her mother's back, wanting to be normal or wishing she could rent a room from an old woman, because sharing a room with someone of the opposite sex that wasn't her boyfriend seemed weird to her. Something totally abnormal coming from her usually normal mom.

She wished she could be like those older people who usually don't move out of their parents' homes until they got married.

 _Marriage._

This was like forced marriage. Kairi tried to imagine it herself, but it was blurry and black and white. She did see rays of sunlight and what appeared to be white flower petals falling from…The roof of the church?

Then she saw the blonde haired blue eyed boy smiling at her, before the dream faded away. She enjoyed his smile, and the sight of him in wedding attire, but it did not change the fact that it was forced marriage.

Then a gentle knock rung on the door. Kairi sighed and straightened her hair before answering. When she opened the door Roxas' immediately gasped and fell back a bit, covering his lips with his big hand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Roxas!" Kairi cried.

Roxas' kept his hand over his mouth and one of his blue eyes twitched, making Kairi believe that he was angry at her.

"It's ok," He said. "It's a good thing I knocked."

Despite Kairi being nervous she actually managed to smile a bit. "Yes! Thank you so much for knocking!"

When Roxas finally came to his senses he and Kairi sat at the kitchen counter with cans of soda that Roxas brought.

"And I promise to respect your privacy. I won't even go inside your room unless you say otherwise. I also won't bother you in the bathroom because if I was a woman I would be incredibly scared."

Kairi stopped sipping her soda with a straw as her eyes widened. She had no idea how sensitive Roxas was.

"Wow, that's very…" Kairi paused. "Feminine of you."

Roxas scratched his head. "My mom is FEMININE!"

Kairi giggled. "I know, I used to be Sora's girlfriend."

"She taught this kind of stuff to me to death when I was growing up, but the best teacher is experience. It took me years to finally truly get what my mom was talking about." Roxas sighed and looked down.

Kairi blinked. "That is very inspiring of you."

Kairi didn't notice, but Roxas smiled at Kairi's kindness.

"Are you planning on majoring in education?" Kairi asked.

Roxas sighed again, "I don't know."

Kairi frowned, "Well I don't know either."

Kairi planned to put off college for a semester to get used to apartment life. Two weeks later she officially moved in. And she had to admit, the freedom felt good, and she couldn't of asked for a better roommate. Roxas was practically a girl whom she would've felt more comfortable sharing an apartment with.

Still, she did feel a bit lonely without her mom as she stared up at the ceiling in the darkness of her room. Finally giving up she got off her bed and decided to get a glass of water.

Rubbing her eyes she did not expect the bathroom door to be open and the light to be on, and the scent of cherry blossoms.

Roxas' peered through his door and once again and became flustered, Kairi was starting to take note of this.

"I'm sor—"

"No" Roxas cried softly "…It's ok."

"Your shampoo smells wonderful by the way," Kairi said.

Roxas slipped his arms inside his robe. "Gift from mom…" He put simply.

Kairi knew she would be able to get used to this.

* * *

 **I really wish I could play Kingdom Hearts...I mean, Disney and anime are two of my favorite things.  
**

 **And don't stop at fanfics, send me some amvs as well!**

 **Anyways...I know I could continue this, but I don't think I can do roommate AU that well, also another ongoing fanfic is my top priority...Maybe I'll come back to this fanfic and Roxiri again...**

 **This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


End file.
